Transformers Prime Sparkmates
by Liara23
Summary: Jack and Arcee enter into a relationship
1. Chapter 1

Jack is twenty years old and has found out that Arcee is twenty as well and that Cybertronians age slower.

Also the effects of a relationship between a human and an autobot are unknown to the characters in this story.

* * *

It was a normal sunny day in Jasper, Nevada and Arcee was waiting in vehicle form outside KO Burger for Jack to get off work. When Jack stepped out of the fast food restaurant he walked over to Arcee and said

"How was the mission to secure that Energon Mine?"

"A success, as usual" Arcee replied "So some more target practice in the desert" Jack said as he knelt down and kissed the top of her headlights

"Actually I thought of something else" Arcee said in a seductive tone and Jack climbed onto her seat and they sped off to Jacks home.

…

The Garage of the Darby home had tools hanging on every wall as well as gardening tools sitting on the floor below them, Jack hopped off Arcee and she said

"Well Jack I got Ratchet to help me change my transformation slightly to accommodate a third form" Arcee then transformed into this form and when she had completed her transformation Jack's eyes widened, he no longer saw the Arcee he knew instead he saw a woman the same height as him with long black hair that had a pink highlight on her left side standing in front of him and then he realised then she was unclothed and he ran an grabbed a bathrobe to cover her.

When she was covered Jack said with surprise in his voice

"Wow, you still, look beautiful Arcee. Wait did you tell Ratchet why?"

"No Jack he just thinks it's for stealth purposes" Arcee assured him

"Well Arcee since you are no longer too tall for the house we don't need to stay in the garage" Jack added as he took her hand. They both walked through the door and sat facing each other on the couch in the living room.

"Arcee what made you want to do this?"

"Well I saw the way Miko is with her boyfriend, walking together, holding hands, kissing and I realised we can't do any of these things at least not in public" Arcee placed her right hand on Jacks neck and pulled him to her, they closed their eyes and parted their lips slightly just as the door to the garage opened quickly and June Darby came walking in and when she saw Jack she said

"Hey, is Arcee with the Autobots?" then she saw human Arcee and said "I mean is your bike still in the auto repairs shop?"

"No I'm not in either of those places" Arcee chuckled covering her mouth with her hand

"Wait, Arcee? Are you wearing my robe, why are you wearing my robe?" June sounded surprised

"Well Jack got me it to wear when I told him about this third form Ratchet helped me with… for stealth purposes in case we go up against M.E.C.H again" Arcee explained and June appeared to understand

"M.E.C.H? What's that?"

"It's a human organisation that wants to use cybertronians to create weapons" Arcee casually explained

"Well Arcee come here with me" June took Arcee up the stairs to her room while Jack waited patiently for their return, June was the first to come back down and Jacks eyes widened when he saw Arcee walk down the stairs, she was wearing a long blue sundress, blue high-heeled shoes and she now also wore thin oval glasses that rested on her freckled nose in front of her bright blue and pink eyes, Jack's jaw dropped as he saw her walk down the stairs

"C… Cee you look amazing and… um also human" Jack said nervously when Arcee walked over to Jack, June said "Well Arcee you look much better wearing that than, MY robe"

"Well June I think I'll use the human name Sadie for this form" Arcee said

"Ok so when did you two start dating?" June asked they both began to look nervous and together they said

"Dating? We're not dating… what would make you think we're dating?"

"Come on, Jack I'm your mother I can tell when you're trying to lie to me and Arcee I see the way the two of you look at each other, that's not a secret crush look, that's the boyfriend/girlfriend look"

"Wow, you're very observant" Arcee said with a surprised tone

"It comes with being a parent"

"Ok we should probably go check in with Optimus" Jack said

"I'll drive you there" June told them

"Yeah it'll be nice to be driven somewhere instead of being the one driving"

…

When they got back to the Autobot Outpost Omega Two that was hidden in a mountain June stopped the car and all three of them got out, Arcee immediately walked over to Ratchet and asked him to help her while Miko came over to Jack and said

"Hey what gives bringing someone else in here and where's Arcee anyway?"

"She's out on patrol" Jack lied

"Ok, what's this new girls name anyway?"

"Sadie" June told her

"Hey Miko how are you and your boyfriend?" Jack asked

"I broke up with him, he said I had bad taste in music"

"Hey Miko" Arcee chimed in casually as she walked back over

"Wow, how do you know my name?" Miko asked "No reason, except I'm Arcee" both Jack and Arcee let out a chuckle while Miko glared at them then Arcee placed a hand on Jack's right shoulder and whispered in his ear

"Follow me honey" Jack nodded and followed her, as they walked Jack stared at the curves of her body swaying gently, as they walked down the hallway Jack asked

"Hey Cee do you know what Sparkmates means?" Arcee stopped and turned to him a confused look on her face "Why are you asking about that?" "Well because I read about it when I looked through some of the books Ratchet keeps about Cybertron" Jack explained rubbing the back of his neck

"Jack Sparkmates are bound together forever. Why? Do you want that?" Arcee asked as she stepped closer "Cee I love you, and yes I would" Arcee then turned and continued walked with a smile

They both walked into Arcee's quarters and Jack immediately saw a human sized bed against the wall opposite her own, Jack walked over to it, turned and asked "Cee why is this bed in here?" "Well Jack I wanted to act more human so…" Arcee gestured towards the bed then Jack cupped Arcee's cheeks in his hands as she slid her hands around his neck and pulled him towards her, they closed their eyes and parted their lips slightly, Jack then ran his left hand down Arcee's neck and along the curve of her body then they pulled apart slowly Arcee smiled seductively, removed her glasses and shoes and slid her arms out of the dress and let it fall to the floor, Jack now stared at Arcee who was now only wearing her black underwear she then moved back to Jack who put his arms around her as their lips met once again, Jack then removed his shirt and Arcee pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on with him as their lips met once again Jack ran his hands along the curves of her body starting from her chest while she ran her hands over his chest, Jack caressed her metallic skin. Arcee's spark and Jacks heart began working together and Jacks eyes began glowing blue.

…

"Has anyone seen Arcee and Jack?" Optimus asked standing in front of the groundbridge

"Yeah I just saw Jack heading into Arcee's quarters" Bulkhead said as he walked into the main room then Optimus began walking to Arcee's quarters

…

Arcee let out a soft moan as she playfully bit Jacks lip, to both of them nothing else was there not even the bed they were on, it was just them until they heard the door open and they both looked up to see Optimus walking in his eyes widened when he saw them

"Oh scrap" they both exclaimed and he said "Arcee, Jack, command center now" as he walked out Jack Grabbed his shirt and watched Arcee slip her dress back on followed by her shoes and then when she put her glasses back on she transformed back into her robot form and they both walked out and followed Optimus back in silence when they reached the main room everyone looked round and Optimus then said

"Would you two like to explain" "Optimus it's just I love Jack and he loves me, we're Sparkmates" Arcee explained

"Arcee did you to think about this first I mean did you explain what a Sparkmate is?" Ratchet asked looking concerned Miko then walked over and asked

"Hey what are Sparkmates?" "Miko it's when two sparks merge but Jack is human he doesn't have a spark, he has a human heart" Ratchet explained "Hey Jack why are your eyes glowing" Miko asked "What?" everyone called out as Jack looked at his reflection in Arcee's leg, then Ratchet knelt down to look

"By the Allspark. You two actually managed it. You managed to merge a heart and a spark"

"What does that mean?" June asked stepping forward "June it means that they truly do love one another" Optimus told her then Smokescreen and Bumblebee can driving in with Rafael as Arcee transformed into her vehicle form and said "Hey Jack do you want to get out of here?" "Cee, you read my mind" Jack said with a chuckle then he climb onto her seat and they sped off out of the base

"Hey Cee, I heard about a new movie, it's supposed to be romantic, wanna go see it?"

"Sure Jack that sounds good" Arcee replied

It took them about half an hour to reach the movie theatre that was part of the new Mall in the now rebuilt town of Jasper. Arcee stopped in the parking lot and Jack climbed off and checked to make sure the parking lot was clear of people before saying

"Ok Cee the coast is clear". Arcee took that as her cue to change into her Sadie form and took Jacks hand and they both began walking in. As they neared the entrance, Arcee gave a smile when she saw a young girl about four years old come running past her laughing while her mother chased her yelling "I'm gonna get ya, I'm gonna get ya" with her arms outstretched also laughing and when she caught her she picked her up and spun round hugging her close then Arcee looked at Jack who also smiled at the sight as he slid her arm around her but then he stopped and asked

"Cee does your human form have weapons because if it makes you defenceless…"

"Jack its ok this form uses smaller versions of my blasters, speaking of which" Arcee's wrist opened and she pulled out what looked like an ordinary glove but when she turned it over it had the Autobot symbol on the back, Jack put it on and Arcee explained

"It's thought controlled it looks like an ordinary human glove but for defence it changes into a blaster similar to my own, Ratchet designed it" Jack concentrated on the glove and he watched it transform into a blaster like Arcee's "Its light, I don't even feel like there's anything except a glove on my hand"

"So you like" Arcee asked with a coy smile "Oh yes I like, now I can help you out on missions" Jack replied "What makes you think I'd need help?" Arcee said still smiling "What makes you think you wouldn't" Jack asked smiling with her, they both resumed walking. Arcee sat with Jacks arm around her as they watched the movie with the occasional glance over at him.

As they walked out of the theatre Arcee said with a chuckle "Well I know I've had the time of my life" then Jack and Arcee walked past a women's clothing store and Jack said

"Hey Cee why don't we have a look in here because well you are wearing my mom's clothes"

"Well it would be better to have other clothing options" Arcee agreed then they both strolled inside emerging half an hour later both carrying a bag of clothes they walked out of the mall and down a nearby alleyway where Arcee radioed Ratchet for a groundbridge, a minute later a groundbridge burst into life beside them and closed after Jack and Arcee walked through.

The others had returned to whatever they were doing and Jack took the second bag from Arcee as she walked towards the platform and he took the bags to her quarters while she climbed the ladder, Raf and Miko were playing a racing game while Bumblebee and Bulkhead both watched. Both Raf and Miko looked over at her when she sat down on the couch beside them "It's kinda surprising seeing you at human height" Miko said casually as they resumed the game. As Arcee sat back in the couch and felt hands cover her eyes and then a voice saying

"Guess who" "Hmm, Agent Fowler" Arcee giggled Miko looked up at her, eyes widened "Arcee did you just giggle?" Jack took his hands away, walked round to the side of the couch leaned against it and kissed her.

Miko made a gagging noise as they kissed until Ratchet said

"Jack come over here for a minute" Jack did as he was asked and Ratchet set some clothes down beside him and said

"Put these on" as he did he noticed that they had a slight metallic feel and once he had them on Ratchet explained "I assume Arcee has given you the weapon I designed" Jack replied with his glove transforming into the blaster "Ok good well these clothes work the same way they will change into armour that will protect you from most types of damage as well as improve your agility and speed, I also added a second blaster to the other hand as well" Jack then felt the clothes encase him in armour with the helmet clicking into place then he did a back flip and landed on the platform beside Arcee "Wow thanks Ratchet" Jack exclaimed as the suit changed back into a t-shirt and jeans and the helmet seemed to change into a set of dog tags.

Then an alarm at Ratchet's console alerted the room and Ratchet said

"There's a faint energon signal on the other side of Jasper" "Energon has been unearthed here" Arcee said in disbelief "No! It appears that there's a cybertronian in trouble" "We need to help them" Jack yelled "Indeed, Arcee you and I will aid them" Optimus said walking into the room "I'm going too" Jack said as his suit changed again "Jack it may be too dangerous"

"Optimus I'm going, anyway there's strength in numbers" Jack told him and reluctantly he agreed


	2. Chapter 2

The groundbridge burst into life and Arcee climbed down the ladder and transformed into her robot form followed swiftly by Jack whose clothes transformed into their armour form and the two of them along with Optimus ran through the groundbridge portal. As they did Bulkhead called out

"Good luck" as he did he leaned against one of Ratchets various computers instantly knocking it over, cracking the screen causing Ratchet to yell

"Bulkhead I needed that"

Meanwhile on the far side of Jasper decepticons were firing at two Autobots, energon pouring from one Autobots shoulder while the other used two swords to deflect the shots. Then they noticed a groundbridge open to their right and Optimus, Arcee and Jack rush out firing at the decepticons as they ran towards the two Autobots Arcee saw the leader of the group of decepticons and said

"Is that Knockout? What is he doing in combat? He ran back to the decepticon ship when a human scratched his paintjob" Jack managed to shoot a decepticon in the head as they ran and when they reached the Autobots Jack and Arcee both said

"Hey, Wheeljack it's great to have you back on earth"

"Hey who's this?" Jack asked looking over at the other Autobot "Chromia?" Arcee said in a surprised tone "Who's Chromia?" Jack asked confused

"She's my sister, Jack" Arcee said Optimus helped Chromia up and carried her to the groundbridge while Jack and Arcee covered them, while they fired Jack said

"Hey Cee, you seemed surprised to see Chromia" "Well I was more surprised to see she was the one hurt" Arcee told him then they noticed a decepticon running towards Optimus and Jack ran in front of the decepticon jumped up and kicked the con in the chestplate and sent him flying back to everyone's surprise and Optimus had managed to get Chromia through the groundbridge while the cons remained surprised at what they had just seen, then Arcee ran to the groundbridge yelling

"Jack get back to base" Jack began running and thanks to the suit he was able to catch up with Arcee as they ran through the portal meeting Wheeljack inside the base Optimus set Chromia down beside Ratchet as he deactivated the groundbridge then Jack's armour transformed back into the clothes and he said

"Hey Wheeljack how many times are you going to need us to save you from some cons?"

"I didn't need your help" Wheeljack said defensively

"Right, Wreckers don't call for backup" Miko added

"They call for clean-up" Bulkhead continued with a chuckle

"Hey Ratchet you forgot to say the suit improves my strength" Jack said

"It doesn't" Ratchet replied while he continued to help Chromia

"What? But then how was he able to kick that con so hard?" Arcee asked

When Ratchet finished helping Chromia he turned and said

"Jack come over here" Jack did as he asked and Ratchet took a sample of his blood and scanned it into his computer and then said

"There appears to be small amounts of energon in jack's blood, it would appear his body has been altered"

"Altered?" Jack and Arcee both asked

"Yes" Ratchet replied as he lifted a handheld scanner and scanned Jack's body

"That can't be right" Ratchet mumbled before he began pressing buttons on the scanner

"What? What is it?" Jack asked

"The scanner is reading you as a cybertronian life form" Ratchet stated as he set down the scanner, placed a hand on his head and stared at it with a confused look

"Well maybe it's a side effect of what happened, I mean we don't exactly know what it does to a human" Arcee stated

"Hey feeling like the new kid in class over here. What happened?" Chromia yelled

"Well… Chromia you know the way you and Ironhide feel about each other" Arcee said

"Yes, we're Sparkmates" Chromia replied

"Well Jack and I are also Sparkmates" Arcee continued

"Is that possible? He's human" Chromia asked

"All logic says it isn't but here we are" Ratchet replied then Arcee transformed into her human form and planted a kiss on Jacks lips


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Arcee lay on her bed kissing, Arcee's human hands moving across Jack's chest and his on her waist when they heard a low mechanical hum

"Did you hear that?" Jack asked "Yes, but where did it come from?" Arcee asked

Then as Jack looked down he saw that the wrist of his right arm had opened slightly and a blade began to slowly leave the opening

"What the hell is happening?" Jack exclaimed in a worried voice

"I don't know, we should get Ratchet" Arcee said trying to remain calm then she climbed out of bed and put on her new robe while Jack put his clothes back on but when he pulled his shirt down there was another mechanical sound and a worried Arcee rushed over to Jack in an attempt to make sense of the noise only to see that Jack's wrist had closed.

A few minutes later in the main room of the base Jack sat on a crate while Ratchet scanned him

"It would appear that Jack's body has begun to produce energon as well as human blood and his body is altering itself in order to use this new substance" Ratchet answered

"So is he turning into one of you?" June asked

"In a way, his body is reacting to the energon, he will soon be both human and cybertronian. A hybrid if you will" Ratchet explained

"Ratchet will Jack be ok?" Arcee asked as her face filling with worry

"I don't know. I don't know how a human would be effected or whether he will even survive it" Ratchet said then Jack jumped down off the crate and walked over to her saying in a reassuring voice

"Cee It'll be fine"

"But Jack if you died… I don't want to lose you" Arcee replied as she hung her head Jack cupped her face in his hands and said

"Cee I love you and I'd rather spend one day with you than a year without you"

"Jack I love you too" Arcee replied then they both shared a long passionate kiss, Jack could feel Arcee's metallic tongue wrestling with his own. When they finally parted they walked out of the room together and June turned to Optimus and asked

"Well what's your opinion on that?"

"Well Mrs Darby it would appear they both care deeply for each other and I'm not one to get between love" Optimus answered

When they returned to Arcee's quarters she said

"Jack I know you're worried about what might happen and I'm going to make sure that, that doesn't happen to the man I love" "I know Cee" Jack said looking into her beautiful bright blue eyes Arcee then opened her robe and kissed Jack once more and as she did her robe fell to the floor at her feet.

"Wait Jack are you still wearing the clothes Ratchet gave you?" Arcee asked "Yeah, why"

"Because they may have interfered with Ratchets scan, which means..."

"That I'm fine" Jack added then Arcee hugged Jack as she was overwhelmed with happiness

Arcee then began walking towards her bathroom gesturing seductively for Jack to follow.

A few minutes later

Jack pinned Arcee to the shower wall as they kissed before he began kissing down her neck, the water causing her metallic skin to glisten in the dim light of the bathroom then Jack planted yet another kiss on Arcee's lips, their tongues entwined as Arcee let out a faint moan before they moved round so that it was Jack against the shower wall now, Arcee playfully bit Jack's lip then preceded to kiss his neck, Jack's hands caressed the curves of her body while hers traced his frame, from his shoulders down to his waist Arcee then looked down and said with a smile

"Oh my Jack, you really are more than meets the eye" Jack's hand had transformed into a blaster similar to hers then immediately reverted to its normal form and they resumed their… activities.

The door of Arcee's quarters opened and June walked in noticing that neither Jack nor Arcee were there she turned to leave when she saw the bathroom door and decided to check for them. When Arcee heard the door open she immediately grabbed a towel to cover herself and when June saw them a look of surprise fell over her face and she swiftly left the bathroom and after a few minutes Jack and Arcee followed her out both using towels to cover themselves

"Sorry I should have knocked" June said nervously

"It's fine, what did you want" Arcee shrugged

"Oh right, well Ratchet went over his scans and Jack will be fine. His body doesn't seem to be changing he just forgot to factor in the armour he gave you" June said as she remembered what she wanted to say

Arcee then kissed Jack as tears of joy welled up in her human eyes knowing that the man she loved was safe.

"but i still think it's strange how both of your eye's glow blue when your near each other" June added before nervously leaving the room


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three weeks since Wheeljack and Chromia first arrived on earth and Jack and Arcee were strolling out of K.O Burger Arcee wearing her oval glasses and a black knee length dress with jet black open toed high heels and her black hair flowed down to her shoulders with the pink strip on her left side, red lipstick adorned her lips and purple eye shadow covered her blue and pink eyes and Jack in a full black suit with a red tie as he said

"Ok not the best choice for a date but it also not the worst"

"How so?" Arcee asked wrapping her left arm round his right

"We could have been having dinner in a decepticon base" Jack answered and Arcee let out a light chuckle in response and just as Arcee was about to change into her vehicle form Jack stopped her and said

"Why don't we walk, it's a beautiful night" Arcee reluctantly agreed and they kissed before walking back to Jack's home.

…

Once they arrived at Jack's home and they were both sitting on the couch watching tv Jack said

"Hey, I found an apartment"

"That's great Jack" Arcee replied as she lifted her head of his left shoulder

"Hey um, why don't you move in with me?" Jack asked

"What do you mean?" Arcee wondered

"I mean why don't you live with me in the apartment" Jack explained

"Hmm, maybe" Arcee answered before kissing him quickly on the lips

"Maybe what does that mean?" Jack answered chuckling slightly

"It means I'll think about it" Arcee said smiling once again then they began kissing and Arcee ran her left hand through his thick black hair as he rested his hands on her waist and Arcee pushed Jack back on the couch but then there came a knock on the door

"Who is it?" Jack called out with a sigh

"It's me" June yelled her voice slightly muffled through the door

"Why did you knock?" Jack yelled back and June then opened the door and walked through saying

"Because I didn't know if you were home and I didn't want to interrupt"

"Interrupt what we were just talking" Jack explained

"It's fine" Arcee added

"Great, oh and Arcee if he cheats on you your welcome to borrow my pliers" June replied and her and Arcee both began laughing

"So would you guys like a drink?" June asked politely

"No, thank you" Arcee declined politely

"Oh, you're so polite, I'll just go and give you guys some space" June said smiling

"Great" Jack added but then he looked over at Arcee and he knew instantly what she was thinking as she played with her hair with her finger.

Jack and Arcee rushed up the stairs and into Jacks room and Jack couldn't hold back anymore, he pinned Arcee against the door as she giggled slightly their tongues danced about in each other's mouths as if they were conducting a symphony and Jack pulled away and began kissing her neck but then she pushed him away and down onto his bed giving him a sexy smile as she did so and Jack removed his shoes and socks before throwing off his jacket and tie and while he unbuttoned his shirt Arcee stood in front of his sliding her hands up and down her body before kicking off her shoes, removing her glasses and grabbing the left strap of her dress with her right hand and slowly moved it down her arm, then she preceded to do the same with the other, once Jack had removed his shirt Arcee said in a hushed sensual tone

"Jack I think I can still hear your pants"

"Oh well we can't have that now can we" Jack replied and removed his pants revealing his black boxers

Arcee then gripped the top of her dress tightly and slid it down her body but instead of letting it fall to the floor she instead threw it at Jack laughing as she did, now she stood before him wearing nothing but her black bra and underwear and she slowly stepped towards him crawling on top of him, her hair tickling his chest slightly and pressed her lips against his, as they kissed Jack reach round her back and slowly unhooked her bra and Arcee quickly threw it at the wall, Jack then pinched her nipples with both the thumb and index finger of both hands playing with them slightly causing Arcee to moan from the pleasure, then he grabbed her waist and they rolled over so he was now positioned on top and he planted a kiss on her lips followed by her neck then both her breasts, and then down her stomach.

Jack then gripped the top of her underwear and at her insistence pulled them down her legs and threw them behind them where they landed on the handle of the door and with his index finger of his right hand he moved in a circle round her opening teasing her and then he took two fingers of his right hand and inserted them into her opening causing Arcee to gasp both out of shock and pleasure at this new experience, Arcee rand her hands through his hair as she began to moan as the pleasure intensified each time she became louder biting her lip slightly when he pulled out his fingers, Jack then inserted his tongue into her opening causing an all new wave of pleasure to crash of the Arcee and once again she began to moan but every so often she would yell

"JACK"

When he was finished Arcee grabbed his and they rolled over once again until she was back on top of him kissing him but Arcee then grabbed his boxers and pulled them down and threw them off the bed, her eyes widened

"Is this you or has being Sparkmates with me given you an upgrade?" She asked

"No, all me" Jack answered

Arcee then grabbed his shaft with her left hand and lowered her mouth to the tip and preceded to lick the tip, Jack gasped as he felt this new sensation and his head fell back onto his pillow.

A few minutes later Arcee kissed him once again on the lips before falling asleep in his arms, in the middle of the night Arcee woke up and grabbed one of Jacks t-shirts and put it on to cover herself before leaving the room and walking down the stairs, Arcee sat on the couch considering what Jack had asked when she heard June walk up behind her wearing a dark red robe

"Hey Arcee, are you ok?" she asked as she sat down beside her

"Yes I'm just thinking about something Jack said" Arcee answered

"What is it?" June asked

"He asked me to move in with him" Arcee replied

"That's good, isn't it" June said in reply

"Is it I mean it sounds like a serious move relationship wise" Arcee explained

"Arcee, don't tell me an Autobot is scared" June said slightly chuckling

"I'm not but what if it doesn't work, I mean we're not even the same species" Arcee added

"Arcee, do you love him?" June asked

"With all my spark" Arcee answered

"There's your answer, now why don't you tell him" June explained

Then Arcee got up and walked back up the stairs to Jack's room, nudging the door slightly

"Jack, Jackie" Arcee said as she tried to wake him

"Huh, what" Jack replied as he slowly woke up and moved his legs out to the side of the bed

"Jack I will, move in with you" Arcee said as she sat down on the bed beside him

"You will, that's great" Jack exclaimed in a happy tone before kissing her


	5. Chapter 5

A few months had passed and Arcee and Jack had begun living together then one morning Jack had woken up early to make breakfast when Arcee came walking out of their bedroom wearing one of Jack's t-shirts and when she walked into the kitchen she saw Jack standing at the stove shirtless wearing a pink flowery apron and Arcee couldn't help but chuckle and when Jack heard her he turned and said

"I thought you were still asleep I was gonna bring you some breakfast"

"Your sweet, how could I have found you" Arcee asked as she moved closer

"Just got lucky I guess" Jack replied and as they were about to kiss there was a knock on the door

"I'll get it" Arcee told him and she walked out of the kitchen and round to the right to the door and when she answered it she found Miko standing with a suitcase

"Oh, hi Miko what are you doing here?" Arcee asked

"Do you mind if I come in" Miko asked

"Sure come in" Arcee replied then Miko walked through the door passed the kitchen and into the living room

"Hi Miko" Jack said as she passed by the kitchen Miko then sat on the couch and set her suitcase on the coffee table and when Arcee sat down on the couch next to her Miko said

"Ok so you guys I kinda got into a fight with my parents"

"About what?" Jack asked as he sat down beside Arcee

"Well about how they want me to go to an art academy in Europe and I want to work with the Autobots or join the police force, I don't know it's just the art academy sounds boring then I packed and left and my dad told me not to come back until I agree to go to the academy" Miko explained

"Well can't you just explain to them that you don't want to go to the art school" Arcee asked

"Actually they said that because I'm eighteen now I can choose the academy or leave and they left for the airport this morning I think their plane's just taking off" Miko answered

"Well you can stay with us I mean we're close to the high school anyway and we can help you apply to colleges here I mean at least you can finish your final year instead of transferring to a new school in Europe" Arcee told her

"Thanks you guys" Miko told them then she looked at them both and asked

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No I was just making breakfast" Jack explained

"Wait Arcee can you actually eat?" Miko asked

"Well yes I wanted this form to be more human so I also copied the anatomy of a human female" Arcee answered Jack then got up and went back into the kitchen to continue with the breakfast and Arcee went to the bathroom to have a shower Miko followed Jack to the kitchen before saying

"Jack I just wanna say again how much I appreciate you letting me stay here"

"Its fine we're friends" Jack told her

After Jack had put the breakfast on the table he left to put on a shirt when Arcee came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her as she dried her hair with another towel and she followed him into their bedroom and closed the door before letting the towel around her body fall to the floor at her feet. She then took the towel she used to dry her hair with both hands and swung it over Jacks head so that it was around his neck and used it to pull him towards her and kissed him passionately on the lips Arcee then left the towel around his neck and walked over to the closet and began to get dressed then Jack grabbed a shirt and put it on quickly and left the room to have breakfast then three minutes later Arcee came walking out wearing a red baby doll dress with black skinny jeans.

After they had eaten Miko looked around the room and saw an acoustic guitar and asked

"Hey who plays the guitar?"

"Me" Jack said

"You actually play the guitar" Miko exclaimed slightly surprised

"You sound surprised, you know what I'll just show you, Arcee would you like to help me" Jack said as he walked over to the couch behind Miko and grabbed the guitar and Arcee ran back into their room and emerged a few seconds later wearing a pair of red cowboy boots

"Miko you know these boots have a purpose" Arcee told her as she walked towards them with her hands on her hips Jack then began to play as Arcee sang

"You keep saying, you got something for me

Something you call love but confess

You've been messin' where you shouldn't have been messin'

And now someone else is getting all your best

These boots are made for walking

And that's just what they'll do

One of these days these boots

Are gonna walk all over you

Yeah, you keep lyin' when you oughta be truthin'

And you keep losing when you oughta not bet

You keep samin' when you oughta be a changin'

Now, what's right is right but you ain't been right yet

These boots are made for walking

And that's just what they'll do

One of these days these boots

Are gonna walk all over you

You keep playin' where you shouldn't be playin'

And you keep thinkin' that you'll never get burnt

Ah, I've just found me a brand new box of matches, yeah

And what he knows you ain't had time to learn

These boots are made for walking

And that's just what they'll do

One of these days these boots

Are gonna walk all over you

Are you ready, boots?

Start walking"

"Well that was great" Miko told them as they finished then she looked at her watch and said

"I should go now"

"Why?" Jack asked

"I need to be in school in an hour" Miko told him

"It's ok I can take you" Arcee told her as she walked towards the door with Miko

"Well thanks Arcee" Miko told her before they both left the apartment and got into the elevator to go down to the parking garage where Arcee transformed into her motorcycle form then Miko climbed on and they drove off out of the parking garage to the school fifteen minutes later they pulled into the school parking lot and came to a stop between two cars, Miko then climbed off and checked to see if the coast was clear

"Ok Arcee it's clear you can transform" Miko told her before she transformed and brushed dirt of her dress then they both walked to the entrance when someone called

"MIKO" then they both saw Raf running towards them

"Hey guys" Raf said when he caught up with them at the school steps

"Miko Senior Year isn't it great" Raf told her

"Raf you are probably the only one who's excited to start school, wait senior" Miko replied

"Yeah I skipped a few grades" Raf answered

"Well that's great to hear Rafael" Arcee told him

"Um, hi Sadie what are you doing here" Raf asked

"I just dropped Miko off, her parents kicked her out so she's staying with me and Jack" Arcee answered

"They didn't kick me out, they just decided they didn't want to live in American and I do" Miko replied

They all walked into the school and Arcee left Miko and Raf to go to the Principals Office were the receptionist who appeared to wear glasses a dark purple pantsuit she also had grey hair tied up in a bun, when she saw Arcee she asked

"Are you the new gym teacher?"

"Um, yes, I'm Sadie Jones your new gym teacher" Arcee answered

"Your first class starts in fifteen minutes, Welcome to Jasper High School" the receptionist told her before getting up and leading her out of the office as they walked through the corridors to the gym Arcee said

"I just need to say that a student here Miko Nakadai has moved I can have her new address for you tomorrow"

"That's good" the receptionist replied

Later at lunch Miko sat at a table with Raf and her friends Max and Megan when Max said

"Hey you guys seen that new gym teacher, she's insanely hot"

"We have gym next period" Raf said pointing to Miko

"Greeaat can't wait" Miko exclaimed. Next period Raf and Miko were surprised to find Arcee was the new gym teacher and the gym was laid out with all types of sports equipment and they all stood in a line as Arcee said

"Good afternoon class I'm your teacher Miss Jones because your old gym teacher is in a psychiatric facility calling himself Mork, I have set out a little obstacle course to get a sense of your fitness levels"

After about an hour the bell rang for everyone to go home and the Principal called Arcee into his office and said

"You know Miss Jones…"

"Oh you can call me Sadie" Arcee explained

"Sadie then I looked in on some of those students and I never saw any students doing something like that, I would like to offer you the job of coach of our football team maybe with you they can actually win" The Principal told her

"Sure I'll be your new coach" Arcee answered

"Wonderful try-outs can start tomorrow" The Principal explained

Later after Arcee and Miko return to the apartment Arcee said

"Jack Guess what"

"Um, you walked into the school saw that the glee club needed a new director so you took the position and found one of the football players singing in the locker room and in order to get him in the club planted drugs in his locker" Jack guessed

"Wow you watch that show too" Miko said in reply

"Uh no, they gave me the job of gym teacher then the principal saw how effective I was and gave me the position of coach of the football team" Arcee told him


End file.
